Council of Creators Christmas 2
On The Second Day of Christmas is the second 2017 Christmas special of Council of Creators. It was written by KoopaGalaxain and immediately follows the first Christmas special episode, taking place on Boxing Day immediately after the previous Christmas Special, Happy Christmas. It also begins the lead-in to the third season of Council of Creators, and thus features a generally lighter tone that develops over the course of the episode as the Creators deal with the results of the previous day. Plot "Wh... where am I? Am...I dead? no... no, I must be alive... I can see... nothing. No light, only darkness and motion... Where am I going?" A vision of planets being destroyed by another planet ricocheting off them appeared in the entity's field of view. Then, it witnessed another vision, of soldiers from across time rallying in support towards their leader, who was exclaiming about things too muffled for the entity to hear properly. Again and again, the visions came, constantly and without any pause. A strange being who led an army of forgotten monsters, a heart-like monstrosity, a crustacean overlord who forced a whole planet to live under his control, a creature revived with extensive cybernetics, a mutant train hitting the head of an evil monster with blades for hands, a brave bartender staring down a colossal sword, and finally, a team of heroes on many adventures, often encountering the beings the entity had seen in the visions that came before, all crossed his field of view, drifting forth like spectres in the night sky. "Light...? I must...find out where it leads..." A strange sound followed the growing luminosity, and in an instant, the mysterious entity was consumed by it, and disappeared before its true form could be seen... ------------------------------------------- COUNCIL OF CREATORS 2017 Christmas Special 2: On The Second Day of Christmas ------------------------------------------- DECEMBER 26, 2018: 05:30 AM LOCATION: The Bar, Universe 1 To say that 2018's Christmas had been eventful was a great understatement. A world already traumatised by enslavement, a pandemic and a gigantic space sword cleaving straight through the planet and somehow surviving faced the very stars above it turning against its citizens less than 12 hours ago. To the Creators, yesterday might as well have never happened, or at least that was what they were trying to reason. On MechaKingGhidorah789's suggestion, the team had decided that Christmas this year would take place a day late, with Boxing Day, the traditional 'Second Day of Christmas', being substituted for Christmas Day. The Creators were happy, not only because they had survived, or thanks to the festive atmosphere growing inside the bar, but also that this meant the Christmas holidays would be extended by an extra day as well. Now, early on Boxing Day morning, everyone was sound asleep, their minds sent off to the realm of dreams and fantasy. Koopa in particular, was dreaming that he and the other Creators had trounced everything they had faced over the year thus far in one single battle. There he stood, side by side with the others and Hokuto Black King, standing triumphantly atop the remains of Lucifer and his subordinates, a destroyed spaceship of the Galactic Union, Manpissed, Organon, Keratos and even Aetherium, who had been reduced to the size of a two-handed sword, and was being gripped indignantly by Hokuto Black King. For now, the sleeping Creator revelled in the dream, his unconscious mind looking forward to where it would go next... SLAM! Driven from his rest into a peculiar state of terrified alertness, Koopa was suddenly woken by a terrific noise coming from outside the window in his room. Throwing the curtains aside, his eyes weary and bloodshot, he was met with the lurid orange outer fabric of a down jacket. Someone outside had fallen against the window, cracking it near its bottom right-hand corner. As the person got back up and continued their sprint down the street, Koopa noticed that about 15 other people were running with equal vigour. One of them, a mother dragging along her two cranky and tired children, almost fell over backwards after slipping on some black ice on the pavement, but gave no mind to her offspring and kept running, leaving the two to try and hurry after her as best as they could. Cdr, who had also been woken up by the commotion, had wandered into Koopa's room, having seen the chaos outside for himself. "My goodness, what on Earth has got into them? Surely there isn't another incident happening...?" "Your guess is as good as mine." Koopa replied sluggishly, as he exited the room with Cdr close behind, bound for the kitchen. "They didn't seem to be in any sort of panic, but they were running as if there was something chasing them." As the two Creators wandered into the kitchen, Koopa fetched some powdered drinking chocolate and some milk. "Cocoa?", he asked groggily. "Ah, no thanks. It's a coffee for me." Cdr replied, then went to turn on the radio, sitting neatly on the unit top. "GREAT DEALS! GREAT PRICES! GREAT SERVICE! COME ON DOWN TO THE GRAND CITY MALL, OPEN FROM SIX AM SHARP!" blared from the speakers at an obnoxiously-high volume, forcing Cdr to hurriedly turn the radio down, lest he wake any more of the other Creators up. "BOXING DAY DEALS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS! COME ONE, COME ALL, BUT ONLY FOR TODAY!" The advert concluded, quickly followed up by a short jingle that sounded like it had been played on a glockenspiel. "Oh, I forgot. To everyone else, today's Boxing Day..." Koopa uttered. "But what's so bad about that?" Cdr asked. "Christmas was only yesterday, and in the traditional sense of the holiday, we've got another 11 days at least until the celebrations actually end!" "You'll see soon enough. Come on, let's head on down to the supermarket, might as well see if we can pick up some food for the party later." Koopa replied. Just a few minutes later, the two Creators had exited the bar, and were en-route to the nearest supermarket, the local 'Earlyrise'. People were swarming the streets, all heading in the same direction as the group Koopa and Cdr had seen earlier were going. One pedestrian rudely pushed past Cdr, but he gave it no mind. Inside the busy supermarket, tired staff hurried about their duties, getting the shop ready for the day; it was clear that they weren't used to being up so early. "Alright, let's split up and look for the things we're gonna need." Cdr mused. "That sounds like a plan, I'll meet you back at the checkouts once I've got the drinks." Koopa responded. Above Koopa's head, the speakers were blasting some nondescript pop song from a few years ago. Sighing at the lack of appropriate music, Koopa continued his quest to the drinks aisle, wishing he could be done with the task at hand as quickly as possible. Soon, he found himself asking a shop assistant where the cloudy lemonade was, and the human and Creator soon entered a brief conversation once the beverage had been found. "Ah, I don't really know what the big deal is about today." The assistant uttered grimly. "I should be at home with my family, celebrating Christmas and enjoying cold sage and onion stuffing and turkey sandwiches, but nope. The boss called us all in on our days off - says we'll supposedly get a raise if we do, but I sincerely doubt that." FOUR HOURS LATER Back at the bar, the scene was abuzz with activity. Cdr and MKG were busy fixing some decorations that had fallen down the previous day, Indominus was preparing the Christmas Pudding, and Wolfzilla was busy setting up a playlist for the lunch the Creators were preparing to hold. Even Terry was helping out, guarding a fridge where plenty of soft drinks had been stockpiled. Koopa, meanwhile, had made it back to the bar about half an hour ago, and was busy trying to sew a hole in his jacket that had been torn open by one of the insane shoppers that flooded the supermarket he and Cdr had went to earlier. "It's no fun having to wrestle with random strangers over something as minuscule as a bottle of Cola." He thought to himself. No sooner than this thought had crossed his mind, a strange, shooting pain radiated out from his crown, over his scalp and down into his forehead. It was then that he began to hear a voice, echoing about the vaults of his skull! "Master... Why...?" "Agh! What the hell?!" Koopa blurted out, staggering around his room in a pain-induced haze. He collided with his desk, sending the sewing machine tumbling down to the floor. "I swear, I'll be the best protector you can have...please, give me another chance!" "Wh...what do you mean I am no longer needed? Wh-what are you doing?" Then, almost as soon as the voice had entered his head, it slowly faded, leaving the Creator alone to pick up the ruined sewing machine. Outside, the party was just about to start. Cdr and MKG were busy discussing various tales of adventure, while Indominus was placing down table settings. Everyone else was in the kitchen, making the final preparations for the numerous dishes. "...And then, BANG! He unleashed a beam so powerful that it completely cured the pandemic and saved humanity!" Cdr exclaimed, motioning wildly to emphasise the point he was making. "I'm just glad we're back to some sense of normality." MKG mused. "After what happened yesterday, I'm surprised that we didn't disband." "Well, I suppose it's best to put the past behind us." Wolf responded, walking through the kitchen doors holding a plate of roast potatoes. "The past is the past, what's done is done and it can't be changed. What matters is that we move on towards the future, and hope that nothing like that happens again." Just then, a television in the corner of the room flickered to life, bathing the room with a blue glow. A bulletin from GlobalNews was about to begin. "We are now receiving reports of a disturbing sight developing above South Ustin," The reporter began, before urging her cameraman to point the camera at the sky. "As you can see, a strange disk has appeared high in the air, and appears to be spinning at high speed. The object is so large that it is covering almost the entire sky, and it appears to be converging on Earth." At once, the Creators crowded around the television, watching the report intently. "Following the attack a few weeks ago by a similar object, codenamed "ETHER", the Space Force has been placed on high alert and is preparing to engage the object as we speak-" The reporter's speech was drowned out by the noise of a rocket taking off a short distance behind her, the downdraft sending paper and fallen leaves flying everywhere. As the sound of the rocket grew quieter, the reporter's voice faded back in. "-would seem that they've set off right now! In addition, we are now receiving information from the head of the military that the object has been given a name, and is being referred to as "Halon", but no further information is available at this time. We will keep you updated on this story as it develops. Kathleen Hudson, GlobalNews." "We've got to do something about that mysterious object! This could be related to Aetherium and his plot that nearly destroyed the whole planet!" BRK exclaimed nervously. "It would seem that it's never a simple day on this planet." Koopa mused quietly. "First, schisms in the group lead to the near-total genocide of a species and the senseless slaughter of innocent humans, now this... when are we going to catch a break..." He continued, nursing the still-seething bruise MKG and John had given him the day before. "Listen up people!" Scoobs yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "It would seem that there is a mystery worth solving. Before any of you get ideas that this is to be some sort of fight, think again. After the disaster which happened yesterday, it would be wise to try and resolve this situation another way. Think about it like this - This 'Halon' the Ustin Space Force are talking about is already here, and so far no ill effects have resulted from it." "Go on, I'm interested." Koopa uttered, with MKG, Cdr and BRK all nodding in agreement. "This might just be wishful thinking on my part, but we must assume a principle of 'innocent until proven guilty'." Scoobs continued. "Hear me out - Halon is almost certainly a galaxy of some sort, just like Aetherium was. Its body could be teeming with countless life-supporting planets, and Halon's death would be undeniably catastrophic for anyone living within it. We must find another way to solve the situation. If the worst comes to the worst, we can banish it back to wherever it came from, just as we did with Aetherium. Besides, it's not like we can kill a galaxy, so..." "Well said, my friend!" MKG replied. "It would seem like we've got a rocket to chase!" "You seem oddly cheery despite what happened yesterday." Nerd quipped. "Especially odd, since that plan you helped orchestrate led to the near-complete annihilation of a race that didn't understand our customs, and also led to 300 people losing their lives in pointless slaughter. How you can speak with such enthusiasm is beyond me." "Come on, we really don't have time for this." Koopa uttered indignantly, before inhaling sharply as his bruise suddenly twinged, clearly visible in shades of livid crimson. "With every second we spend squabbling over this, Halon is in danger!" The room fell completely silent. It was then that Cdr had an idea - one to appeal to the subconsciousses of his comrades - that felt so good, he had to suppress the urge to laugh. "This food will go cold if you take too long arguing, too. If we go out there now, we might be able to come back in time for it to still be hot and ready to eat!" Immediately the room was filled with sound once more, a throng of voices all trying to be louder than each other. The wall of noise turned into a completely incomprehensible mess where almost no one could be heard. "SO WHAT I'M SAYING IS..." Koopa yelled, with everyone else's voices trailing off. "Let's just form a plan together this time, and act on it, fast." THIRTY MINUTES LATER "So, you're telling me that you need to get to Space, and that you'll pay me as much money as I desire to let you on that rocket?" A bewildered security guard at the entrance to the Space Force base asked. "Yes, that is correct." Cdr replied. "Now if we can get going, that would be grand, so please let us through and the money will be in your account as soon as we're done." "BAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think that silly platitude would get me to let you through?" The guard chortled, tears streaming from his eyes. "I saw the disaster that happened yesterday with my own eyes! Who's to say you won't just go up there and slaughter this 'Halon', just as you did to the those stars yesterday? Leave the task to the real men, you're not needed here. Wolfzilla stepped forward, recognising the security guard by name. "Listen, Mr. Masterson. I'm pretty sure you witnessed the ravaging effects of Organon's pandemic - it is clear that there are some threats the Ustin Military and all its branches just can't handle. General Stone is dead. You don't need to follow the path of violence, but I fear that the Space Force believes it may have no other choice. If we are allowed to leave this planet's atmosphere, we may reach Halon before they do, and may have the chance to resolve the situation without conflict. "You drive a hard bargain, but if it's really that important to you..." the guard began, leaving the Creators waiting in excited anticipation. "...then fine. Take these keycards, and get up there. Just don't expect any support from us once you're gone." "Thank you so much, sir!" Wolfzilla replied, handing out the stack of keycards to the others. She stopped abruptly upon noticing the absence of Indominus. "...Where has he gone?" She asked in exasperation. "Same place he always goes, I suppose." MKG reasoned. "There must have been a new episode of that show he watches religiously on that TV back at the bar. Well, I suppose he can help us, once we're about to depart I'll send a transmission to remind him to keep the food warm and use the microwave if the worst comes to the worst." A few minutes later, the Creators were seated in the command module at the top of a towering multi-stage rocket. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing, Cdr?" Scoobs asked. "Well, I know how to fly a little light aircraft, so this can't be too different! Besides, when the countdown's over, there's only two possibilities of what might happen; Either we make it off the launch pad and fly straight up, or we end up spinning out of control and crashing into the ground." "You hardly inspire confidence in us, talking like that." Wolfzilla replied hesitantly. As the countdown began to reach its final seconds, everyone except Cdr clenched their eyelids shut. Koopa gripped a nearby handrail with all his might, heating it up with his hands. Cdr hit a button labelled "ENGINE START", and the whole rocket shook as its mighty engines roared into life. At once, the umbilical cables came down, and the space vessel began to rise off the launch pad. A few minutes later, the craft was in space, having jettisoned each of its stages on the way up. The Creators had finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Okay... we're in space now. What should we do next?" BRK asked. "We head for Halon. Be on your guard, we still don't know if this being is a threat yet." Koopa replied, activating the thrusters from a console to his right. "Estimated journey time is oh-four hundred minutes, and I didn't know how much I wanted to find the right situation to say that phrase until now." "Agh... what is this feeling?!" Cdr groaned. "It's...it's like there's something inside my head!" And indeed there was! Just like what had happened with Koopa earlier that day, Cdr's voice had become occupied by the thoughts of another. "Please... you must save me... They're coming!" "Please, be quiet... BE QUIET, PLEASE!" Cdr yelled like a maniac, shocking everyone else. "So, he has heard it, too..." Koopa thought. "Hang in there Cdr, it will pass." "The Void... THE VOID!!" Cdr screamed, before yanking on the yoke suddenly, sending the rocket into a wild spin." "God in heaven, what on Earth has gotten into you?!" Wolfzilla yelled, grabbing the controls to stabilise the craft. "Perhaps you shouldn't be at these helm right now, not with you in that state." "Y-you don't understand!!" Cdr blurted out. "I...I heard it! I saw things too... Things no mortal should see... Halon is alive, and it needs our help!" "That's something we can all agree on." Koopa replied. "And, I can vouch for Cdr. I witnessed these visions too, but not to such an extent. The pain felt from merely having Halon's telepathic abilities invading your brain is like being burnt from the inside out. Not a nice experience..." BANG! The sudden thud surprised everyone. A large dent had formed in the 'ceiling' of the rocket's cockpit. "What the hell is going on?!" Scoobs asked, before the rocket shook again, another loud impact ringing about the cabin, this time shattering one of the inner plexiglass windows, putting the craft at great risk of depressurisation. "We can't just stand here, we'll all die if that window explodes! Helmets, now!" Scoobs insisted, as a third impact shook the rocket's metal skin. Almost as soon as the team donned their space suits, whatever had been trying to break through the rocket's outer skin had succeeded. The metallic end of a long staff penetrated the cabin of the command module, becoming wedged shut against it from the force of the escaping oxygen. "We know you're in there, Creators! We won't let you succeed! Now come out and face your death!" A deep and gravelly voice demanded. "YOU SHOULD COMPLY WITH HIS REQUEST." A second, more metallic-sounding voice echoed. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." "How...how are their voices carrying in the vacuum of space? There should be no..." BRK began, but was suddenly stopped by Cdr. "There's no time to consider a violation of the laws of physics here, we have to stop whatever's out there!" Sparks began flying throughout the cabin, and a fire erupted at the central console that quickly began consuming the nylon upholstered interior panels. "Unless you want to be liquefied then cooked like a can of soup when this thing explodes, I say we jettison the door and get out, right now!" Wolfzilla yelled, hitting a button next to the main door which caused its rivets to be fired out of their sockets. Kicking the door open, Wolfzilla and the other Creators suddenly felt the effects of microgravity. "Life support systems have been compromised. Oxygen systems have been compromised. Fuel tanks have been ruptured. Gravitational system has been compromised. Estimated time until destruction: One minute." the electronic voice of the ship's computer uttered in an eerily-cheery voice. "NOT SO FAST." Uttered the second voice, as a gigantic hand grasped the command module and began to crush it. Standing at the threshold, Wolf could see who the possessor of the voice was... The Super Mechagodzilla from Universe 986 eyed the creators closely, his orange-yellow eyes glowing intensely. "NOTHING PERSONAL, KIDDOS. MASTER AETHERIUM HAS RECRUITED US FROM ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE, AND HE WILL NOT BE SATISFIED UNTIL EKATOTESSERA IS RENDERED DECEASED. HE KNEW YOU WOULD APPEAR IN DEFENCE OF OUR TARGET AND FOR THAT, YOU MUST BE RENDERED DECEASED AS WELL, ON HIS ORDERS." The second of the two attackers made himself visible. He looked quite a lot like Koopa, but was far taller, even when compared to the Creators in their giant sizes. He wore an elaborate set of robes on the lower half of his muscular body, and had a set of antlers protruding from his head. "My my, if it isn't myself from my universe's opposite!" Gattai Koopa said with a sly grin upon noticing Koopa standing among the other Creators. "I'm going to enjoy this even more, there's nothing quite like revelling in the death of a counterpart of yourself! Keheheheh, carry on, my mechanised friend!" "Who is this Ekatotessera?" Koopa murmured in response, attempting to stall the two attackers while the other Creators formed a strategy. "DO YOU NOT SEE HIM NOW?" Super Mechagodzilla bellowed in response, pointing towards what the Creators had known to be 'Halon' until this very moment. "EKATOTESSERA, THE FAILURE WHO FLED FROM OUR MASTER, AND HIS MASTER IN RETURN. IN FLEEING RATHER THAN BEING ERASED FOR HIS INADEQUACY, HE MUST BE ELIMINATED IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY IMAGINABLE FOR AN OBJECT OF SUCH MAGNITUDE, BEFORE HE GETS ANY SMART IDEAS. YOU WILL BE KILLED, AND THEN HE SHALL AS WELL. TODAY, WE WILL BECOME THE KILLERS ''OF GODS!" As Super Mechagodzilla kept talking, his grip on the rocket began inexplicably loosening. Not wanting to give that away, Koopa remained quiet about it. BRK floated over to him at the door, and whispered something into his ear. Both creators gave off slight smiles as not to alert their attackers. ''"Damage to critical systems is at 99%. Destruction imminent." The computer sounded off, again in its unnerving light-hearted tone. "Hey, you rusty bucket of bolts, look over there, is that the Galactic Union?" Cdr yelled, causing the machine to spin its head around in surprise to look for the universal organisation's fleet. "QUERY: REQUEST LOCATION OF SUBJECT: GALACTIC UNION." Super Mechagodzilla uttered in confusion, scanning wildly. Suddenly, the rocket exploded with such force that it tore Super MechaGodzilla's arms clean off. "I ONLY HAD THOSE REPLACED YESTERDAY." Super Mechagodzilla began, getting as angry as his monotonous voice could allow. "I SWEAR TO GOD, AETHERIUM HAD BETTER FUCKING-" "Keheheheh, do you realise how stupid you sound?" Gattai Koopa chuckled, cutting his robotic ally off. "When we get back to Aetherium through that rift once the real task is done, you'll have enough cash to buy those hands a thousand times over. Now, if you can't use your other weapons, I suggest you sit this one out. The Creators are dead, there's nothing stopping us from going after that..." Gattai Koopa's voice trailed off, and his eyes widened. "How... HOW THE HE-" In front of him stood each of the Creators, completely unharmed and with their space suits intact. Each Creator held cloaking devices, copies of the same prototypes co-developed by Koopa and John which had helped turn the tide of the battle against Keratos on Earth, many weeks ago. "N-no matter! You sit this one out, friend! I'll take these idiots on!" Gattai Koopa yelled, gripping his Cyclic Staff tightly. "You think that using some silly smoke and mirrors trick will protect you from me?!" the Bootnokk asked incredulously, then laughed. "Get real. When I'm done with you, the only thing left of your pathetic team will be a cloud of red vapour!!" "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING." Boomed a deep and mighty voice, throwing both the Creators, Gattai Koopa and Super Mechagodzilla off-guard. Ekatotessera was gone from his position, and a disc the size of an ancient greek shield was rocketing towards the Creators' position, emitting the voice from itself. "Could it be... could it be that Ekatotessera is showing its weaponised form?" Koopa thought to himself. "After what Aetherium did, it's not unlikely... Something tells me that this Ekatotessera is a fledgling to his own power... is this his first time using such abilities?" Ekatotessera continued to fly forward, before suddenly latching onto Cdr's arm as he reached the Creators. "W-wha?!" Cdr exclaimed in confusion, but Ekatotessera interrupted him. "You and I are both in danger, dear Creators, but not from these buffoons. If we don't vanquish them soon, the humans will mercilessly attack you and I. I am sure that you do not seek to be slaughtered and to leave this planet defenceless with your absence, hm?" "The burning sensation in my head... That was you, wasn't it?" Cdr yelled. "You've been watching us, but how do you know so much about us from your short time being here?" "To sum it up, travelling a rift between universes allows you to see many things, and it is there where I witnessed all of your adventures. Now, wield me as your weapon, and eliminate these rapscallions, before the Space Force arrives to destroy us all!" Gripping the edge of Ekatotessera's miniaturised body, a bead of sweat dripped down Cdr's brow and landed on the edge of the inside of his helmet's visor. "Well, I hope you don't find what I'm about to do offensive..." Cdr began. "HEY, YOU OVERGROWN RECOLOUR! EAT THIS!" He yelled, before hurling Ekatotessera forwards. Spinning at a high speed, Ekatotessera came to a complete halt and then continued to rotate, drawing Gattai Koopa and Super Mechagodzilla towards the shield galaxy. Eventually, the fabric of time appeared to rip around Ekatotessera - a new rift had been formed! As soon as the rift opened, a great howling sound filled the ears of the Creators. "You'd better know what you're doing, Ekatotessera..." Koopa thought. "If you get this wrong, that rift could consume the whole planet! "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" Gattai Koopa began, but couldn't finish his sentence. In an instant, he was sucked into the rift, but not before colliding with Super Mechagodzilla and drawing the robot in alongside him as well. As soon as they had disappeared into the rift's entrance, it 'healed' neatly behind them, the monsters now destined for parts unknown. "We... we did it." Scoobs uttered hesitantly. "I suppose you can say..." "We saved Christmas? Yeah, I think that'd be a good way to describe this little adventure." Wolf replied. "Will you be alright in our universe?" Cdr asked Ekatotessera, as the sentient galaxy grew to its full size. Anywhere is safer than that hellhole Universe -1 was. Ekatotessera responded flatly. I'm afraid this is where I depart. There's a rift out there that needs fixing, and with these new skills of mine, I might be the only one here who can close it. I owe you all greatly for saving me, and rest assured, I will return the favour some day! Farwell, Creators! And without another word, Ekatotessera rocketed away at a speed too fast for the Creators to even comprehend. Almost as soon as the galaxy had left, the familiar red glow of rocket engines appeared on the horizon - the Ustin Space Force had arrived at last. "How do you suppose we're going to get home now?" BRK asked. "With some persuasion, we might have just found our way back." Koopa replied. "Tell Indominus to get that microwave set up - We've got Christmas Dinner to serve!! THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdr * Nerd * Koopa * Wolfzilla * Scoobs * MKG * BRK * Indominus * John (Mentioned) Kaiju * 'Halon'/Ekatotessera * Class 166illa (Cameo) * Titanobot (Cameo) * Organon (Cameo) * Keratos (Cameo) * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses (Cameo) * Manpissed (Cameo) * The Stars of the Symphony Night (Mentioned) * Super Mechagodzilla (Universe 986) * Gattai Koopa Other Characters * Hokuto Black King (Cameo) * FlurrTheGamerMixel (Cameo) * Terry the Dodo Bird (Cameo) * Galactic Union (Mentioned) (Cameo, as a destroyed spaceship) * Kathleen Hudson Trivia * In keeping with the planned lighter tone of Season 3, this episode features the Creators rescuing Ekatotessera without any injury to the sentient galaxy, as well as the banishment of Super Mechagodzilla and Gattai Koopa without them being killed, a bloodless episode compared to the previous special. * Manpissed's brief appearance in the dream sequence at the start of the episode is a reference to a conversation on the Wikizilla discord which concluded he was the only member of The Poop Squad to be remotely interesting, being at least a little bit more than just a sentient lump of faecal matter and having also appeared in the Caedes Arc of Season 1, being one of the only members of the squad to have had any sort of attention following the Poop vs. Memes mini-arc of the same season. * Ekatotessera's vision at the start of the episode references a set of previous episodes from Seasons 1 & 2 of Council of Creators in addition to various monsters the Creators have encountered or fought - In order, the events of Episode 42, 33, 30, 37, 41 and 50 are all mentioned in the same short paragraph! Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators 2017 and 2018 Specials